The Ghosts of Fort Riley
by Lady Eve
Summary: Hilde goes on a suspenseful adventure with a group. The ghosts turn more violent and Duo wonders if he can get Hilde back. Complete! Please review!
1. Hilde's going on Fear!

Title: The Ghosts of Fort Riley  
  
Note: This is based on MTVs show Fear. I know there has been alot of versions done, but I wanted to make mine serious and  
a little scary.......If at all possible. Also, this fic will mostly involve Hilde and a bunch of made up characters. Please, review so   
that I can write the rest!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, the GW gang will have a part later in the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or Fear!  
  
****Hilde is going on Fear****  
  
Hilde got off the plane and ran into Duo's arms with great anticipation. It had been four long months since she had  
started to go to college at MIT for a degree in engineering. In those long months she had realized how much she missed Duo and  
his sense of humor. Also, she realized the value of money, going to MIT was very expensive and she needed some money to pay  
for at least another semester.   
  
"Hilde! I missed you! How is MOT?" asked Duo.  
  
"Duo, you idiot it's MIT and the college is great! I never knew how exciting it is to learn something new about the   
field of engineering. " answered Hilde.  
  
"Well, it's great that your home. I'm hungry, so what are you going to cook?"  
  
"What!" exclaimed Hilde.  
  
"Just kidding! I ordered take out. Geez, can't you take a joke?" Duo asked.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
As they were eating, Duo remembered that Hilde had recieved a letter from MTV. He decided to give it to her as   
soon as he found out what she was up to.  
  
"Hilde? Did you write to MTV?"   
  
Hilde looked up and nodded,  
  
"Why? Are you planning to become a rock star?"  
  
"No! Well, you see, I need some money and my roomate got this crazy idea that I should try to get on a show called  
Fear. I decided to try out the crazy idea. You know there is no chance in a million that I would be choosen, so I sent in a tape   
of myself for the show. Why?"  
  
Duo took out the letter and said, "Well, you got a letter from MTV. Maybe it's got something to do with the show  
you want to get on."  
***********************************************************************************************  
Hilde snatched up the letter and tore it open. Her eyes sparkled as she read the letter.  
  
Dear Hilde,  
  
You have been accepted to go on MTVs Fear. Congratulations! Please read  
the rules carefully and send us an answer on whether you still choose to go on   
the show. Your plane ticket would be sent to you as soon as we recieve an  
answer. Will you accept the challenge?  
  
Sincerely,  
  
MTV  
************************************************************************************************  
"I can't believe it! I'm actually going on MTV!" exclaimed Hilde.  
  
"Isn't that where a group of people go into a supposedly haunted place and perform some tasks in order to earn   
5,000 dollars?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yep."  
  
Duo smirked, " I don't think you will make it in the first five minutes of your first dare."  
  
"I can do it!" Hilde snapped, "I really need the money. I think that will be a perfect motivation to stay on."  
  
"If you really needed the money you should have asked me. I would have found some way to pay for your tuition."  
  
"Duo, I can't do that! I know you, you would probably take some money from the profits of our business. You can't  
do that. We need the money to keep the business alive."  
  
"I'm going to call my roomate and tell her the great news."  
  
"Hilde."  
  
"What."  
  
"I still think you're not going to last"  
  
Hilde shot Duo a deathglare that would rival Heero's.   
  
"I'll show him!" she thought, "I think."  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
End of first chapter! I'll write more if I get some reviews!  
  
Please, please review! 


	2. The Group Meet

Title: Ghosts of Fort Riley  
  
Disclaimer: I down't own GW or Fear!  
  
Note: I don't remember or know how the people are chosen, meet, and arrive at the haunted sites. I'm just making some of   
this up because I don't have the time to research properly how the show works. I just know the general outline of how the   
show is so please bear with me! I love the show Fear but right now I'm too burned out with the test (biology) I took this   
morning. I still hope you like this fic. Please review!  
  
  
  
**The Group Meet**  
  
  
  
Hilde sighed, the trip from the colonies to earth could be very tiresome. Over twelve hours have passed and she was   
barely arriving in Kansas. The only information she knew about the group of people was that there would be five of them, two  
girls (including herself) and three guys. All of them were current college students trying to earn money.  
  
"Will all passengers please fasten your seatbelts, we are about to land at Kansas international airport." announced  
a flight attendant.  
  
Hilde's stomach fluttered in excitement, the adventure was about to begin! "I'll show Duo that I can make it. I'll  
make him eat his words!"  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Hilde read her letter for instructions, she was supposed to wait at the airport lobby for the group of people going   
on Fear and a guide.  
  
"Excuse me, is this the lobby?" asked a blond, medium height girl.  
  
"Yes, why?" asked Hilde.  
  
"My name is Sasha and I'm supposed to get on this show Fear."  
  
"My name is Hilde and I'm also supposed to get on Fear myself!" exclaimed Hilde.  
  
"What a coincidence! Aren't you scared that we might see ghosts?" Sasha asked.  
  
"I guess. Ghosts don't really exist. Do they?" asked Hilde nervously.  
  
"That's what we are going to find out." Sasha answered, "Which college do you come from?"  
  
"I come from MIT." answered Hilde, "You?"  
  
"I attend the University of Oklahoma."  
  
As the girls were talking, three guys started to walk towards them, the airport lobby was now empty. The one ahead   
of the other two boys was tall with a slight muscular build, brown hair with a serious masculine face, and brown eyes that   
held a hidden sense of humor.   
  
"Hello, ladies. My name is Timothy Becker and I attend Boston University. I presume that you ladies will be going   
on Fear?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, we are. I attend MIT." answered Hilde.  
  
"That's great." said Timothy, turning around to introduce the other two guys, "This is Jake and Mark. We met on the  
plane over here.   
  
"Hi girls." Jake and Mark said.   
  
Jake, a black student from Our Lady of the Lake University was slightly shorter than Timothy and with an average   
build. He had dark brown hair cut in an army crew cut, brown eyes, and a friendly personality. Mark a student fron Stanford  
was shortest of the three with a skinny body. He had blond hair, blue eyes, wore glasses that complimented his face, and was   
pleasant to look at.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
The group talked for a few more minutes when a representative from MTV arrived as their guide to take them to the   
fort. He instructed the group to put on blindfolds while he drove them to the site. The representative had made sure that   
the group had never been to Fort Riley so that they had no knowledge of the place and it's ghosts. The guide guided each   
participant to the waiting car and drove through the night to the fort. Along the way he gave further instructions on how   
each of them were going to use the camera equipment, the colors they were going to be which would be picked out of a bag,   
and also told them that they could turn down a dare and quit at that time.  
  
The guide talked for a few more minutes and stayed quiet for the rest of the drive to the fort, which was an hour   
long. Just as Hilde was about to fall asleep, she felt the car stop and park.  
  
"Well, we're here. You can take the blindfolds off and get inside the safehouse. There you will find a brief   
history of Fort Riley and the people who have investigated the fort. The computer inside the safehouse is on, a message that  
says you can start the investigation will be sent tommorow night. Reminder, when you get off a camera will be recording you  
as you enter, look at the stuff around the room and pick your colors as soon as you find the bag. Their will be some cameras  
set up around the sites you will be exploring but that's all. the cameras will turn off as soon as day comes around. Please  
introduce yourselves as soon as all of you choose your colors. Good luck!"  
  
The group took the blindfolds off and looked around, the place was completely dark and spooky. Hilde shivered and  
stepped into the safehouse with the others. They looked around the safehouse and found food, camera equipment, a shower, and  
a computer set up in the middle of the room.  
  
"Hey, Look." said Mark. There's the bag with the colors we are supposed to choose."   
  
Mark walked right to the bag and picked it up. He shook it for a minute and then stuck his hand inside and randomly  
chose the color red.   
  
"Who wants to go next?" Mark asked.  
  
"I will." said Hilde. Hilde placed her hand inside the bag and chose the color purple, Timothy got the color white,  
Sasha got the color yellow, and Jake got the color green................  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
End of second Chapter!  
  
I know it was short but, the next one will be longer.  
  
The next chapter the group will introduce themselves and the show will begin! 


	3. Night One part 1

Title: The Ghosts of Fort Riley  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or MTVs Fear.  
  
  
****Night One part 1****  
  
"You guys, it's starting." said Catherine, as she set a bowl of popcorn on the table.   
  
"Dou, do you think Hilde will be able to make it through the two nights?" asked a concerned Quatre.  
  
Duo smirked, "Knowing Hilde, I think she will quit in the first seconds of her dare. I would like to see her face when she  
comes back empty handed."  
  
"Maybe you shoud give her more credit, you never know what might happen." said Relena.  
  
"You have a point there Relena. Hilde has more guts than you realize Duo. Remember SHE brought out the disk that you guys  
needed to defeat Miliardo and his army of mobile suits. I say that you should give her the benefit of the doubt." said Middi Une.  
  
Everyone settled down while the opening song of the show started. The group were going to investigate the supposed haunting  
of Fort Riley that was located if the central region of Kansas, just outside of the town of Manhattan.  
  
Duo smiled as he saw the members of the group introduce themselves.  
  
"Hi, my name is Timothy Becker of Boston University. I'm 21 years old and I work as a campus police officer at my university.  
I believe that there is a probability that ghosts exist and I'm glad to have the opportunity to see if my belief is true."  
  
"Hi, my name is Hilde Schbeiker of MIT. I'm 20 years old and I work as a computer assistant in the technology department at  
MIT. I don't know whether ghosts exist, that's why I'm here to find out."  
  
"Hi, my name is Jake Sanderson of Our Lady of the Lake University. I'm 18 years old and I work as a resident assistant at my  
university. I guess that I do believe in ghosts and I hope that I don't anger any while I'm at Fort Riley."  
  
"Hi, my name is Sasha Leonowens of the University of Oklahoma. I'm 20 years old and I work as a library assistant at my   
college. I believe that spirits do exist and I'm here to prove that they do. Let's see if I can survive MTVs Fear."  
  
"Hello, my name is Mark Brown of Stanford University. I'm 19 years old and I work as an intern in a law firm. I don't think  
that ghosts exist. I think that it's just a figment of people's imagination and I'm here to prove my point."  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Okay everybody." said Timothy, "It says that we should turn on the tv and play the video that was left on the vcr."  
  
Hilde walked over to the tv and played the video, while everyone turned around to watch.  
  
"According to some, Fort Riley, Kansas is one of the most haunted of our old military institutions. It was once located on the  
edge of the wild plains of the west and was used as a last refuge for travelers and settlers heading out to the wilderness. It was  
also used for the bitter campaign against the American indians which lead to tragedy and death. That's the main reason Fort Riley is  
known as a place where the dead don't rest easily." said the narrator.  
  
"It's a very bad place to be. It has been abandoned since the late 25th century after another cholera epidemic swept through  
the fort. Many people died, including children." said Natasha Angles, a psychic.  
  
"Fort Riley once served as the home to General George Armstrong Custer. Custer and his wife, Libby, resided at the fort with the  
Seventh Cavalry Regiment between 1866 and 1867. It is said that Custer's ghost has been spotted around the premises. It's not known   
where Custer lived and Quarters 24 was named the "Custer House" when it was turned into a museum......"  
  
The video went on for a few more minutes and wished the group good luck on exploring the fort.  
  
"Well, I guess we start now." said Timothy as he turned to the computer. He clicked on the MTV Fear site and waited for   
instructions. Five minutes later a screen came on.  
  
"Welcome to MTVs Fear. Throughout the next two nights you will be exploring Fort Riley to see if it is haunted. You will be  
exploring the "Custer House", Quarters 124, the Lower Parade Ground, the pasture lands surrounding the fort, shack # 13,  
and Stable #1. Each of you will be given a set of dares which must be completed in order to win your $5,000 dollars. You can quit  
at any time of during your dares for which another member must complete. Also, if you quit, you will forfit your $5,000 dollars to   
the remaining members. Good luck surviving MTVs Fear.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Dare 1. Yellow, go to the Custer House and wait for further instructions, green will navigate."  
  
"It had to be me first." said Sasha, a little nervously, "Who is green?"  
  
"That will be me." answered Jake, "Good luck sweetheart."  
  
The group hugged and watched while Sasha prepared to leave the safehouse. Hilde turned around and looked at Jake.  
  
"Well, let the adventures begin."  
  
Jake nodded, he picked up his walkie talkie and started to read the directions to Sasha.  
  
"Okay, Sasha. This is it. It says to keep walking across the yard towards the fort's gates, take a left turn once you get inside  
the courtyard. You should see the Custer House come into view about a hundred yards once you take a left turn."  
  
"Alrighty then. Wish me good luck."  
  
Sasha walked to the Custer House and opened the door. As soon as she stepped inside she remembered what the psychic had said.  
  
"It is said that General Custer still haunts the house. Once the house was a museum and when the female owner of the museum stayed  
in the bedroom where Custer and his wife used to sleep. She woke up during the middle of the night and saw the ghost of General Custer.   
She said that General Custer swooped down on her and that his face came within inches of her own. She felt an overwhelming sense of fear  
as she stared into General Custer's eyes. The owner closed her eyes for a second and she saw a vision of General Custer's death and she   
could hear the general's loud screams of pain."  
  
"Sasha?" asked Jake, "Are you alright, sweetheart?"  
  
Sasha jumped at the voice and answered that she was alright.  
  
"Your instructions are that you have to lay down on General Custer's bed upstairs. It will have to be done in complete radio   
silence. You will remain there until you are notified."  
  
"Okay, but it better not be that long."   
  
Sasha walked up the stairs and laid down on the bed. Her heart was pounding furiously inspite of herself. The room was completely  
dark and she could hear creaking and moaning sounds all around her. While she could still hear the psychic's story about the Custer House.  
  
"Could hear the general's loud screams of pain, pain, pain, pain.............."  
  
Sasha closed her eyes and prepared herself for the ordeal ahead.  
  
"Please, I'm here to investigate if it's haunted. I'm not here to hurt you."  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Dare 2. Red, go to shack #13 and await further instructions. Green will continue to navigate."  
  
"My turn." said Mark, his face turning white with fear.  
  
"Hey, everything is going to be alright. You can do it." ssaid Hilde, giving Mark a fierce hug.  
  
"Yeah, sure." said Mark doubtfully. He took a deep breath and walked out of the safe house.  
  
"Okay buddie." said Jake, "Go to the left of the fort and walk down a dirt path. Then you will reach a grove of trees, turn to the   
right and you should see several shacks. You will enter shack #13 on the far left."  
  
"Gosh! This is creepy!"  
  
"Don't worry, there is nothing out there that should hurt you." comforted Jake.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Mark, "Shit! Something fell on my shoulder!"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Okay, I'm at the shack. What should I do?"  
  
"It says to use the electromagnetic field reader to measure if there is any ghosts in the room. It is said that a ghost was often   
heard there but never seen. Soldiers and people who stayed overnight would hear the outside door open and would feel an invisible presence  
in the room. But when they would check it out, they could never find anything. Once you get a reading of the place you can come back to   
the safe house. Place the camera towards you as proof that you have done the dare."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Mark went inside and started to take the readings of EMF reader. While he was doing this he could hear moaning and creaking noises.  
All of a sudden he heard the door open and a gust of air hit him square in the face.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! F***********!"  
  
"Mark! Are you alright?" shouted Jake over the walkie talkie.  
  
"Something is inside the shack! I just felt it! The EMF reader is going off like crazy!"  
  
"Okay, you can come back to the safe house. I repeat, you can come back to the safe house. Come back buddie!"  
  
"You bet." said Mark. Mark ran like the dickens back to the safe house. He was embraced by Hilde, Jake, and Timothy once he opened  
the door.  
  
"Man! That was the scariest thing I ever had to go through!"  
  
"But you did it!" said Hilde.   
  
"What about Sasha? She hasn't come back yet." said Mark.  
  
"No, the website hasn't said anything further about her." said Timothy, "Sasha has been in the Custer house for the last two hours."  
  
"I wonder how she is doing?" asked Hilde  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sasha looked around the room, she was really getting scared. She had been in General Custer's room for the last two hours and she   
hadn't heard anything from the safe house. Sasha closed her eyes again and felt a feeling of dread sweep through her body, she felt an   
overwhelming feeling to open her eyes and look up at the ceiling. She fought the feeling for several minutes but finally looked up.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Help me! Help, heeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllpppppppppp!"  
  
Sasha saw General Custer's ghost staring down at her. He looked furious and before she knew it, Sasha felt a sharp slap come across  
her face. She screamed again with real terror. Sasha picked up the walkie talkie and screamed for Jake.  
  
"I quit! I saw the ghost and I got hit! I quit Jake do you hear me? I want to go home!"  
  
"Sasha, are you sure?"   
  
"Yes! I want to go home!"   
  
Sasha didn't wait for further words from Jake she jumped out of the bed and ran to the safe house at surprising speed. When she arrived  
at the safe house her face was white with fear and a hand print appeared on her cheek."  
  
"My gosh! What happened!" exclaimed Hilde.  
  
"It was Custer's ghost! He looked at me with anger and I got hit across the cheek! I'm not coming back here again."  
  
Sasha got her stuff and hugged the group with tears in her eyes. They had all become good friends and they were going to miss her. This  
made the investigation more frightful and real to them now. They didn't know whether they would last as well.  
  
When Sasha left the screen on the MTVs Fear website came on.  
  
"Purple, you must finish the dare aborted by yellow. Good luck. Green will continue to navigate."  
  
Hilde's heart sank. This was going to be harder than she thought...........  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
End of chapter!  
  
What do you think will happen next? Please review! 


	4. Night One part 2

Title: The Ghosts Of Fort Riley  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or MTVs Fear. Also, I forgot to give credit to Troy Taylor (I got the information on Fort Riley from his  
website.   
  
  
  
****Night One part 2****  
  
Timothy saw Hilde's face pale with dread and terror. He walked up to her and gave her a fierce hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her in the face.  
  
"Hilde, you don't have to go out there if you don't want to. We won't blame you if you refuse to complete the dare."  
  
Hilde looked at Timothy and nodded. She was so afraid of what might happen to her if she accepted the dare that she didn't  
notice the tender and loving look that Timothy gave her.  
  
"I guess I will go. I don't want to quit that easily." said Hilde.  
  
"Hilde, are you sure?" asked Timothy.  
  
"Yes, I will go." answered Hilde as she prepared her camera equipment. She was determined not to quit, knowing that if she  
did, Duo would never let her forget it.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" asked Jake.  
  
Hilde nodded and walked outside the safe house towards the Custard House. Hilde could feel her heart pounding furiously   
inside her like a drum. She took a calming breath and waited for Jake to give instructions.  
  
"Okay baby girl, can you hear me?" asked Jake over the walkie talkie.  
  
"Yes, where do I go?" asked Hilde.  
  
"It says that you should keep walking straight to the fort's gate and once you get there you should take a left turn in the  
courtyard. Once you take the left turn you should see the Custer House within a couple of yards.  
  
"Okay, here goes nothing." said Hilde.  
  
"Talk to me on the walkie talkie once you reach the Custer House." instructed Jake.  
  
"Alright."  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed in fury as he saw the guy named Timothy hugging and kissing Hilde. No one should touch HIS girl like that  
except him. Duo fought the feeling of thrashing the tv as he saw Hilde go and attempt to finish the dare that the first girl had   
aborted.  
  
Quatre turned to Duo as he felt Duo's feelings of rage and jealousy. He knew for a while that Duo had fallen in love with Hilde  
and was barely finding out in the hardest way.  
  
"Duo, what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing Quatre." snapped Duo.  
  
"Are you jealous because Hilde is being hugged by another guy?" asked Quatre.  
  
Duo glared at Quatre while everyone turned around to stare at Duo. They didn't know that Duo had developed deeper feelings for  
Hilde by the way he had been behaving. Duo was known to be a lady's man and they had watched Hilde try to hide her hurt and pain at Duo's   
escepades with other women.  
  
"No I'm not!" Duo snapped at Quatre, "And I suggest that you keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you."  
  
"You can't intimidate me that easily Duo. I know you have feelings for miss Hilde, Duo. It's your own fault that Hilde may have  
found someone who can show her what it's like to be loved and not be rejected by someone who frequently goes out with women."  
  
Duo's eyes widened at the realization of Quatre's words. Quatre was right, he had treated Hilde like if she didn't matter to him  
as anyting more than a friend. He put his head down and looked at the tv as the show Fear came back on.  
  
"Duo, I think that it's not too late to win Hilde's affection." said Relena.  
  
Duo just nodded as he turned his full attention to what was about to happen on Fear. He hoped for Hilde's sake that she would be  
able to last throughout the show. Duo really cared about Hilde and he hoped that it was not to late to get his goddess of death back.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Jake, I'm in the Custer House. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Okay, it says that you should lay down on General Custer's bed upstairs. Once you lay down in his bed you should remain in radio  
silence until further notified."  
  
"Okay, here goes nothing." said Hilde as she walked up the stairs to General Custer's bedroom. She really didn't want to be there  
but she really needed the money and she was determined to get. Even if it cost her, her sanity.  
  
"I hope it doesn't come to that." said Hilde.  
  
Hilde flashed her flashlight into the bedroom and walked in. She sat down on the bed and looked around the dark room. Hilde closed  
her eyes as she remembered Sasha's terrifying encounter.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help me! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllp! I saw the ghost! I quit!"  
  
Hilde shivered as she felt cold dread fill her body. She whimpered as she remembered the psychic's story about the previous owner.  
  
"The owner of the Custer House could hear General Custer's screams of pain, pain, pain............"  
  
WHAM! WHAM! The door to General Custer's bedroom was slamming hard aganist it's frame.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hilde screamed. The door stopped slamming shut and was followed by the severe drop of temperature.   
Hilde knew that the drop of temperature meant the presence of a ghost.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me." Hilde whispered, "I'm not here to harm anybody. Please don't hurt me."  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Timothy tried hard not to lose his temper as he, Mark, and Jake could hear Hilde's terrified scream. He knew since the first time he  
saw her that he was in love with her. Timothy fought the overwhelming feelings of protectiveness. Somehow, he knew that Hilde would never  
forgive him if he talked to her on the walkie talkie and disqualify her.  
  
"Gosh, she could be hurt and there is nothing that I can do to help her."  
  
Jake clicked on the instructions section and hoped that Hilde could come back now, but all he saw was another dare.  
  
"Dare 3. Green, go to the pasture lands and use the EMF reader to see if there is any electromagnetic activity. White will navigate."  
  
Jake paled and looked at the others with real fear in his eyes. They all knew that getting the $5000 dollars was going to get harder   
than they ever imagined. Jake looked up and closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves and gather some courage to go accomplish his dare.  
  
"You can do this buddy." said Timothy, "You know you can do this."  
  
Jake nodded and prepared his camera equipment, "Well of to the gates of doom."  
  
Jake walked outside the safe house and walked down the dirt path towards the fort's gates. He could hear squeaking and growling noises  
all around him. Everytime he heard a noise, Jake shined his flashlight towards the noise to see what it was. He didn't want anything   
unpleasant sneaking up behind him.  
  
"Jake, buddy are you at the gates?" asked Timothy over the walkie talkies.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. Man! This place is intensely creepy!"  
  
"Okay buddy, it says to go to the far right until you reach a rock path between a grove of trees. Once you get to the rock path, I want  
you to walk along the path until you reach a gate. I want you to open the gate and step inside. Once you do that, walk about 10 yards inside  
the pasture lands. There you will find a group of the fort's buildings, using the EMF reader, you are supposed to check each of the buildings  
from the outside. You are supposed to have the camera in front of you as proof that you have done what was asked. Once you finish using the   
EMF reader around the buildings you will be able to return to the safehouse."  
  
"I got it. I'm at the pasture lands with a group of buildings in front of me. Keep talking to me 'cause I'm getting creeped out here."  
  
"Alright buddy, you are doing fine."  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
An hour later, Hilde was still fighting the urge to look up to the ceiling. She had the feeling that if she looked up, she would see the   
ghost of General Custer. Hilde did not want to meet General Custer at all, ghost or no ghost.  
  
"The owner could hear General Custer's screams of pain. She had the feeling that Custer's ghost didn't want her there, there, there......"  
echoed the psychic's voice in Hilde's mind.  
  
Hilde closed her eyes in terror and her mind suddenly filled with images of General Custer's last stand with the Native Americans. She felt   
and saw the peoples' pain and suffering. She could hear the Native American women screaming and running as they saw General Custer's soldiers   
attacking. Hilde's body filled with pain and terror as she saw General Custer and his men killing the Native Americans, but those feelings   
intensified as she saw General Custer's own death................  
  
"Please don't hurt me Mr. Custer, I'm only going to stay here for a while. Please don't hurt me." pleaded Hilde.  
  
"Geeeeeeeeeeeeeet oooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!" roared General Custer's ghost.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Hilde horrified at hearing General Custer's voice. She curled her body into a fetal   
position and covered her head with her hands to protect herself from whatever the ghost was about to do to her.  
  
Suddenly, Hilde felt a strong force take a hold of her body as she felt herself being turned over on her back. She closed her eyes and   
felt a cold freezing sensation rush throughout her body. Hilde opened her eyes and found herself looking at dark gray stony eyes that singed her  
to the very soul. Hilde was too terrified to scream and could only let out a weak whimper as the ghost continued to stare at her. Hilde closed   
her eyes again as she prepared for whatever Custer's ghost had in store for her.   
  
A horrible growl soon filled her ear and Hilde opened her eyes to see General Custer's eyes turn from a cold grey to a menacing red. Hilde's  
eyes widened in terror as she saw General Custer's ghost reach out towards her throat. Hilde screamed and tried to move but it seemed like she   
was frozen in place. Hilde started to choke as she felt the freezing iron grip around her throat.   
  
She tried to struggle but the more she struggled the more the ghost tightened his deadly grip. Hilde was about to faint from the lack of   
oxygen when she heard her walkie talkie come to life.   
  
"Hilde! Hilde! Are you okay? Come back to the safe house sweetheart, do you hear me? Come back!" yelled Timothy over the walkie talkie.  
  
Hilde suddenly could move again as she jumped right off the bed and ran out the door. She could not stand being in the Custer House one   
more minute. For Pete's sake, she almost died! All the while she was running, Hilde could hear a growling sound behind her.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Hilde screamed as she felt the hair on the back of her neck shot straight up. She ran even faster as the   
growling sounds grew even louder and more menacing.   
  
"Timothy! Timothy! The thing is after me! Please open the door now!" shouted Hilde as she felt the Custer's ghost breathing down her neck.  
  
As soon as Timothy opened the door to the safe house, Hilde ran right in, crashing into Mark who was standing right behind the door. Hilde's   
face was white with terror as she lay on top of Mark. Mark gently pushed Hilde off from him and gave her a comforting hug. Hilde hugged him back and  
stood up. Timothy quickly turned Hilde around and looked at Hilde's terrified face.   
  
"Hilde, are you okay?" asked Timothy as he looked at Hilde's red neck.   
  
Hilde just stared at him blankly as she was still terrified from the ordeal that very nearly cost her her life. Timothy grew alarmed as he got  
no response from Hilde. He grabbed her chin gently and lowered his head and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Hilde immediately closed her eyes and  
kissed Timothy right back. Timothy responded by deepening the kiss and rubbing his tongue gently against Hilde's. Hilde's eyes widened and she broke   
away from the kiss.  
  
"I think we should stop this." said Hilde.  
  
Timothy just nodded and went right back to the computer to check if any new dares came up. He knew he shouldn't have kissed Hilde like that, but  
he was so relieved to see that she was okay. Timothy shivered with pleasure as he remembered the way Hilde had kissed him back. He seriously hoped that  
Hilde didn't have a boyfriend that he would have to answer to when they got out of the fort. He was really interested in pursuing Hilde himself if she   
was free.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Jake breathed deeply trying to calm his nerves as he checked the buildings surrounding the fort. He had been hearing strange noises ever since he   
came near the pasture land buildings. He shivered in fright as he remembered the documentary piece of the outside buildings to the fort.   
  
"Many years age, when the cavalry still used horses, soldiers patrolled the pasture lands around the fort buildings. It was said that one of the   
shacks was haunted by a ghost who was often heard there, but never seen." said a local Fort Riley resident, "Soldiers who bunked there for the night would   
hear the outside door open and would hear an invisible presence come inside. When they would go to check on the sounds, they would discover that there was  
no one else present."  
  
Jake shivered again and sighed as he walked around another shack, so far nothing weird had shown up on the EMF reader. Jake adjusted his camera and   
said that he hoped that Hilde and anyone else who was on a dare would be safe because the investigation of Fort Riley was getting more serious and dangerous  
than he thought.  
  
"I would advise that no one come to Fort Riley because this place is ridden with angry spirits that don't want us here at all. They had already   
hurt Sasha and I don't know what has happened to Hilde. I do hope for everyone's sake that we all come out of this okay. I hope...."  
  
SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! What was that!" screamed Jake.  
  
"Jake! Jake!" yelled Timothy, "What is happening buddy?"  
  
"I just heard something or someone smash into something. Man! My EMF reader is going haywire! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Jake! What is going on! Are you alright? Jake!" yelled Timothy.  
  
"I feel that something is around here Timothy. I can feel him but I can't see him. I want to go back to the safe house."  
  
"Are you done exploring the surroundings of the other buildings?"  
  
Jake heard some footsteps coming towards him as the smashing sounds abruptly ended. He turned around and saw nothing behind or around him.  
  
Timothy heard some rustling sounds over Jake's walkie talkie as Jake moved around the buildings than humanly possible.  
  
"Shit! I'm done. I went through the last building, shack, or whatever you call those things. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! F*&%k! My EMF reader is going   
haywire again!"  
  
"Jake buddy come back to the safe house! You can come back now, you are done buddy. You made it!" said Timothy.  
  
"I'm running back as fast as I caaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ughhhhhhhh!" exclaimed Jake as he felt an unknown force push him to the ground.  
  
"Jake! Are you alright?" asked Timothy.  
  
"Timothy, I swear something pushed me! I 'm getting there as fast as I can." said Jake as he got up at a fast paced run. All the while that   
Jake was running back to the safehouse, the footstep sounds got louder and louder.   
  
THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!  
  
Jake picked up his pace only for the footsteps to get louder and match his speed.  
  
Thump!thump!thump!thump!  
  
"Man! That thing is following me like crazy! Open the door! I can see the safehouse!" screamed Jake as everyone heard a loud roaring sound come  
over the walkie talkie.  
  
Mark opened the door and closed the door immediately after a terror ridden Jake slammed through.  
  
Rooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! SMASH!  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Everyone jumped back as the force that was following Jake crashed into the safehouse door but did not enter. They all looked at each other in silent  
terror. Hilde started to wish that Duo was here to protect her and make her feel safe. The whole group went up to Jake and they all gave each other a   
comforting hug. They all knew that this was no joking matter anymore as they all realized the real terror that they were in.  
  
"I know that it's dangerous and I was almost choked to death but I can't quit now." said Hilde, "I really need the money to pay for some of my tuition."  
  
"But this mission is getting more dangerous with each dare. What if one of us gets killed?" asked Mark.  
  
"I don't know." said Timothy, "On the one hand, I also need some money for tuition."   
  
"I'm staying if anyone of you guys is staying." said Jake.  
  
"I may be crazy." said Hilde, "But I am staying through to the end."  
  
Timothy looked at Hilde with loving admiration and nodded. He hadn't had the chance go to a dare yet and see whether he could handle the terror that he  
was sure he was going to go through. Timothy turned to the computer and clicked on the dare section.  
  
"Night one has ended. You will continue the investigation of Fort Riley tomorrow night. Good Luck."  
  
Everyone got up from their chairs and got ready for an uneasy sleep during the day hours. They needed all the rest that they could get in order to be  
ready for the terror filled night ahead of them.   
  
Hilde put on her pajamas behind her cot and jumped into bed. She was too busy thinking about what might happen on night two that she didn't notice   
Timothy staring at her. Hilde pulled the covers up to her chin and sighed.  
  
"Hilde, I...I...I hope you have a restful sleep." said Timothy.  
  
Hilde turned around and stared at Timothy, "Thanks Timothy, I hope you have a restfull sleep too."  
  
"You want to sleep beside me?"  
  
"What!"  
  
"I didn't mean it that way Hilde." said Timothy blushing.  
  
"Oh. I guess so." said Hilde as she got out of her cot and climbed in with Timothy. She snuggled down in the covers and sighed as sleep over came her.  
Timothy stared at Hilde's sleeping face a few minutes later and gathered her closer to him, he seriously hoped that she didn't have anyone waiting for her at home.  
He had the feeling that he was already in love with her.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Duo saw stars as he saw what was happening throughout the show. Hilde had almost gotten choked to death and the whole group had still stubbornly decided  
to stay. His eyes narrowed in jealous anger as he saw Hilde climb into Timothy's cot.   
  
Quatre, Wufei, Heero, Trowa, and the girls looked at Duo with concern as they saw the events unfolding on the tv screen. The girls seriously hoped for   
Duo's sake that Hilde was still in love with him. If Hilde still loved Duo, then Duo had a chance to compete for Hilde's love.  
  
"I hope that no one gets hurt out there." said Relena with real concern for everyone who was at Fort Riley.  
  
"I hope that Tim guy gets his ass kicked." growled Duo angrily, "Before I do some ass kicking myself!"  
  
"You have not right to do that! Hilde finding someone who appreciates her is your fault!" snapped Catherine, "You didn't show Hilde any feelings but  
friendship and even neglet! I just hope for your sake that Hilde comes back alright from Fort Riley. She went out there to prove herself to you and to get some  
money on the side."  
  
Duo glared at Catherine as he realized the truth of her words. He had been treating Hilde as if she didn't matter to him other than a friend or a sister.  
Now she was at Fort Riley to prove herself and probably found someone who could show her his true feelings.  
  
"Hilde, I know that I don't deserve another chance but please come out of Fort Riley safe so that I can win your heart." said Duo.  
  
Quatre patted Duo on the shoulder in sympathy, Duo was finding out the hard way that loving someone was not always easy.  
  
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Well, this is the end of another chapter!  
  
Please review!   
  
Sorry it took me this long to update, but college is keeping me busy. I will update as much as time permits.   
  
****Before I forget, I got some information on Fort Riley by Troy Taylor. 


	5. Night Two part 1

Title: The Ghosts of Fort Riley  
  
Author's Note: I'm sorry it took this long, I have been busy and I have recently suffered a case of writer's block. Please review,  
it's so nice to read them.  
  
****Night 2 part 1****  
  
Hilde woke up to strong arms hugging her close to a warm body. She sighed and moved Timothy's arms to get out   
of bed. It was almost time for them to start the last night of thier investigation of Fort Riley. Hilde didn't need another night to   
know that Fort Riley was haunted. Her experience from the night before was proof enough.   
  
Hilde turned around as she finished putting on a clean pair of jeans. Timothy, Mark, and Jake were already jumping  
out of bed and putting on their clothes. They walked over to the portable refrigerator and grabbed the ingredients for making  
ham and cheese sandwiches. They had thirty minutes to eat and prepare their equipment for what they knew would be a terrifying  
night.   
  
Thirty minutes later, Hilde sat at the computer and clicked on the Fear website. The screen came on with the first   
dare of the night already posted. Hilde called out to the others and told them that the first dare was ready.  
  
"Dare 1. White go to Quarters 124, there you will investigate the well and await further instructions. Purple will   
navigate. Good luck."  
  
Timothy looked at his companions with a nervous smile, "I guess it's my turn to investigate our hostile ghosts."  
  
Hilde looked at him with sympathy, "Timothy, I know that you can do it. We will all be rooting for you."  
  
"Thanks sweetheart. You don't know how much that means to me." said Timothy.  
  
"Well, come on let's get this over with. I say as soon as we finish our dares the faster we get our money and the   
faster we get to go home." said Mark.  
  
"I agree." said Timothy, "Well guys wish me luck and here I go."  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Duo stared at the tv intently as he saw his rival Timothy head out for his first dare. He hoped that Timothy would get  
scared out of his wits and quit. He didn't feel comfortable at all with Timothy being in close proximity with Hilde. There was no  
way that he was going to give up Hilde that easily. He would get her back, even if he had to resort to kidnapping Hilde.   
  
Duo jumped as he felt a hand tap him sympathetically on the shoulder, it was Relena. Relena smiled at Duo and sat  
down next to him. Duo smiled at her bravely and turned his head back to the tv screen.  
  
"You know Duo, I wouldn't worry about Hilde's love life right now. I would focus more on her safety, it is quite   
obvious that Fort Riley is a dangerous place. Right now worry about her safety and when she comes back then you could begin  
your fight to win her back. I'm sure that you would be able to accomplish that."  
  
"I guess you are right Relena. I just hope that she would be okay and willing to give me another chance."  
  
"I'm sure she will, Hilde loves you too much."  
  
Duo smiled at her and admired her for her kind and advice. He didn't know how Relena was able to overcome her  
sorrow over her relationship with Heero. Thankfully, Relena and Heero had talked and were now seeing each other. He knew  
that Relena had suffered from boredom and despair that had threatened to topple her political career. He admired Relena for her  
ability to cope with anything that war and terrorism brought upon her.  
  
"Please Hilde, forgive me and wait for me." whispered Duo as he saw Hilde giving Timothy directions to Quarters 124.  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
"Timothy, have you gotten to Quarters 124 yet?" asked Hilde.  
  
"I'm not...wait I see the place. Damn! It looks as spooky as hell." replied Timothy.  
  
"Don't think about it Timothy, I know you can do it. We need you to stay focused."  
  
"Thanks Hilde, you're a really great girl." answered Timothy.  
  
"Uh, thanks. I think." answered a bewildered Hilde.  
  
Timothy sighed as he walked closer to the building that held the well. He took a deep breath as he approached the  
well and prayed that his dare won't require him to spend the whole night near the place.   
  
"Hilde, I'm at the well. Talk to me sweetheart."  
  
"Okay, it says here that you must take out the rope ladder from your knapsack and hang it over the well's wall. Then  
you have to climb down the ladder and take EMF readings."  
  
Hilde's eyes widened as she saw the next set of instructions come on the screen. She turned to Mark and Jake with  
frightened eyes.  
  
"How do you think he will react to the next set of instructions?"  
  
"I don't know. Let's just hope he won't freak out." answered Jake.  
  
"If I was him, I would probably quit." said Mark.  
  
Hilde nodded and picked up the two way radio, "Timothy, I hate to tell you this, but it says here that you'll be staying  
in the well for four hours in radio silence and in complete darkness. You will only be allowed to shine your flashlight at the EMF  
reader. Before I forget, after climbing down the well, you must take the rope ladder down with you."   
  
"Are you sure those are the instructions Hilde?"  
  
"I'm sorry Timothy, those are the instructions."  
  
Hilde heard Timothy sigh and she instantly felt sorry for him.  
  
"Okay, I'm climbing down the rope ladder now. Wish me luck, I'm turning the two way radio off now."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Timothy was breathing hard as he started to climb down the rope ladder. Now he knew how hard it really was to   
complete a dare. He grunted as he jumped down to the bottom of the well, thank godness the well wasn't that deep. The well's  
water reached all the way up to his waist. Timothy looked up and yanked on the rope ladder, knowing that someone was going  
to have to get him out.   
  
Timothy took a deep breath as the story of the well came back to his mind, the voice of the clairvoyant echoing  
through his mind:   
  
"A woman living during the 1860's drowned herself in the well while living in Quarters 124. Her body was buried in  
an open pasture behind the house and that pasture became a home during the 20th and 21st century. When people lived at   
Quarters 124, it was reported that they could hear horrible noises at night near the well. They were described as being   
unbearably loud and sounding as though someone was dragging a wooden box up and down the stairs with chains. The sounds  
continued night after night and finally a priest was called in to do an exorcism. The ceremony was apperently successful for   
awhile, but years later, the ghost returned to wreak havoc again."  
  
Timothy closed his eyes as a wave of terror washed through him. He knew that no matter how terrifying his experience  
might be or will be, he couldn't abandone Hilde. She had become very special to him.  
  
"Please don't be angry spirit, I'm not here to harm, I'm not here to harm, I'm not here to harm, I'm not here to harm."  
Timothy prayed as he neared the second hour of his dare.  
  
While Timothy was praying a foggy like mist was forming at the top of the well, heading right down to him. The wild  
beeping of the EMF reader snapped Timothy out of his prayer as he turned on his flashlight to see the reader. He was to   
preoccupied with his flashlight and reader to notice that the temperature was drooping and that the foggy mist was just right over  
his head.  
  
"That's funny, it's getting colder in here." Timothy thought as he finally noticed clouds of his breath forming in front of  
him as he breathed. The hair on the back of Timothy's neck stood straight up as he realized the reason for the temperature drop  
and the wild reaction of the EMF reader. Timothy slowly looked up and froze in terror as he saw the foggy mist slowly descend  
right in front of him.   
  
As soon as the mist floated right next to him, it started to take the shape of the human form. First, the outline of a   
dress started to appear, followed by the waist and a tight bodice. The misty outline did a whole turn and stopped right in front of  
him again. Timothy went cold when he noticed that the neck and the head start to take form, he closed his eyes and hoped that it  
would all go away. When Timothy opened his eyes the ghostly form was complete, except for the mouth, the face was missing  
facial features. Then the lady ghost seemed to pause for a second and then she gave Timothy a ghostly almost flirty smile.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Timothy.  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
"Dare 2, red go to stable # 1 and await further instructions. Purple will continue to navigate."  
  
"Great, it had to be my turn." said Mark, terror written all over his face.  
  
"You can do it buddy. Just try it one more time, remember the money that's awaiting you." comforted Jake.  
  
"Jake is right, Mark, we all need the money. Of course if you don't want to do it, that's okay with us. We   
understand." said Hilde, "We don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
Mark nodded as he prepared his equipment, he knew that Jake and Hilde were only trying to help him. At least that  
he could do was give this dare a try. He turned around and gave Jake and Hilde a terrified smile.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time to go." said Mark.  
  
Hilde nodded and gave him an encouraging smile, with that Mark opened the door and headed for stable # 1.   
  
"Okay, Hilde girl, I need some directions."  
  
"Right, it says here that all you need to do is follow the dirt path and stop at the fort's gates. Once you stop at the   
fort's gates you should walk about 10 yards and you should reach the shacks. You got it?"  
  
"Yes, I got it. I'm at the grove of trees right now, heading for the rock path that leads to the fort's gates." Mark   
informed Hilde.  
  
"Good, you're doing great Mark. Tell me once you reach the shacks."  
  
"Fine." answered Mark.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Fifteen minutes passed when Mark finally reached the shacks. The place looked as spooky and forbidding as a   
haunted cemetery. Except for the light of his flashlight, the place was cloaked in the darkness of the night. All over he could hear  
the hooting of owls or the barking of a dog.  
  
"Hilde, I'm at the shacks, where do I go from here?" asked Mark.  
  
"Once you reach the shacks, you should walk another 15 yards behind the shacks and take a left turn where you   
should come upon stable # 1."  
  
"Okay, I read you." said Mark.  
  
"You can do this Mark, I believe in you."  
  
"I hope you are right Hilde."  
  
Mark looked at the shacks and started walking towards the back of the buildings. While all the time of his 15 yard   
walk to stable #1 he prayed for Timothy and his own safety. After 15 minutes of walking, Mark finally reached the stable and  
quickly walked inside.  
  
As Mark explored stable #1 he couldn't help but remember the grim history of the place.  
  
"Soldiers on night duty would report seeing a man in old-fashioned clothing ride through the stable and then disappear.  
Years later, when work was being done to the stable, the skeleton's of horse and rider were found in an old ravine. Could this   
have been the man who had been riding there, there, there?" echoed the narrator's voice.  
  
"Mark, are you in the stable?" asked Hilde.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"It says here that you should find a prayer altar in the middle of the stable. Once you get at the altar, you should kneel  
down in front of it and light the candles. Once you do that you should give out a little prayer and then you are free to come back  
to the safe house."  
  
"I hear you."  
  
As soon as Mark finished talking to Hilde, Mark took a deep breath and walked towards the middle of the stable.   
There awaiting him was the altar, Mark shivered and kneeled down before it, but as soon as he did an overwhelming sense of fear  
overtook him. A sound of heavy footsteps was heading right for him and as Mark looked up a frightening sight welcomed him.  
  
A man dressed in an old fashioned clothing was walking right towards him! The man walked faster towards Mark   
and lifted his hand as if to say hello. Mark opened his mouth as if to scream but only a dry choke came out. Instead Mark   
jumped to his seat and ran out the door as fast as his legs could carry him while the sound of running footsteps followed him right  
up to the safehouse's door. He burst through the safehouse door and promptly announced that he was quitting.   
  
"What? You are not serious!" exclaimed a startled Hilde.  
  
"What happened?" asked Jake.  
  
"I have had enough of ghosts and dares. I just want to go home and keep my sanity." said Mark.  
  
Hilde got up from her chair at the computer's desk and walked up to Mark. She looked straight into his eyes and   
asked him if he was serious about quitting.  
  
"Of course I'm sure."  
  
"We sure are going to miss you buddy." said Jake.  
  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you guys, but I really can't take this anymore. Give my regards to Timothy for me." and with  
that Mark walked to the computer and clicked himself out. He walked over to his cot and grabbed his duffle bags filled with his  
belongings.   
  
Mark hugged Hilde and Jake goodbye and walked out of the safehouse. Now what was once a group of five brave  
people dwindled down to three weary "ghost investigators." 


	6. Night Two part 2

Title: The Ghosts of Fort Riley  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or MTV's Fear.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took me this long to update, pure laziness and drawing some fan art has kept me from updating.  
  
**The information about Fort Riley was gotten from an article by Troy Taylor.  
  
  
  
****Night Two part 2****  
  
Hilde looked at Jake with a sad and weary look, were they destined to quit before the night was over? Hilde sighed  
and turned to the computer to find out which of them would replace Mark on his unfinished dare. Jake moved closer to Hilde   
and gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Green, complete the dare aborted by red. You have three minutes to start your dare, purple will continue to   
navigate. Good luck."  
  
"Aw hell, I knew it was going to be me." said a pale Jake, "Well, here goes nothing."  
  
Hilde gave Jake a concerned look. "Jake, are you sure you want to do this? You know you don't have to do this."  
  
"Thanks Hilde, but I won't let you and Timothy down. Come hell and high water, I WILL complete this dare and  
survive the night. I have a feeling that we can do this, I'm not going to give up $5,000 dollars that easily!"  
  
Hilde gave Jake a smile and helped him with his gear. She gave him a hug and sincerely hoped that Jake was right on  
the mark that they could make it. She really wanted to prove to Duo that she could be just as brave as he could be.  
  
"Do you need directions? asked Hilde.  
  
"No, I memorized the directions. I just want to go there and complete the dare. The sooner that I complete the   
dare, the faster that we can get this "Fear" thing over with."  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Jake took a deep breath as he approached stable # 1, the stable looked like a forbidden place that gave off a feeling  
of deep sadness and despair. Jake closed his eyes and prayed that the speech he gave Hilde at the safehouse would give him  
the courage that he felt he didn't have. Jake opened his eyes and with a determined look on his face, he entered the stable and  
walked to the altar.  
  
"Hilde, I'm here at stable # 1. Can you give me the instructions on what I should do next? I want to get out of this  
hell hole."  
  
"Okay, it says here that you should kneel down in front of the altar and light the candles. After you do that, you  
should give out a little prayer to the ghost who haunts the stable to give him a sense of peace. After you finish saying the prayer,  
you are free to come back to the safehouse."  
  
"Thanks Hilde." said Jake as he knelt down in front of the altar and lighted the candles. Jake clasped his hands  
together, closed his eyes and started to pray.  
  
"Lord, Please let this poor unfortunate soul find peace. I think that he has suffered enough through all these years .  
Please Lord, grant him peace and let him cross over to the next life so that he may at last rest in peace. Amen." said Jake,  
not noticing that a man dressed in old-fashioned clothing was watching him with a gentle and thankful smile.  
  
Jake got up from his knees and wiped at the dirt that clung to his pants and as he did so, he had the sinking feeling  
that he wasn't alone. Jake slowly turned around and looked at the ghost who was looking at him with a friendly smile. The   
ghost was moving his lips as if he wanted to say something to Jake. Jake had the feeling that the ghost was thanking him for the  
prayer and with a final wave the ghost disappeared.  
  
"What has just happened?" thought Jake in a confused daze.  
  
"Jake?" came Hilde's voice from the two way radio.  
  
"Hilde, I finished the dare." answered Jake, "I can go back to the safehouse now, right?"  
  
"Wait Jake, another dare is coming on." said Hilde.  
  
"Dare # 3, Green will now go to quarter's 124 and get white from the well. Purple will continue to navigate.  
  
"Jake, it says that you must immediately go on your next dare." said Hilde.  
  
"Another one? I just finished Mark's dare!" exclaimed Jake angrily.  
  
"I know that Jake, but that's the dare."  
  
"Fine, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"You are supposed to go to quarter's 124 and rescue Timothy from the well, after that the both of you are allowed  
to come back to the safehouse."  
  
"Okay, I'm going, I wonder how Timothy is doing?"  
  
"Me too, I hope he is alright." said Hilde.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Timothy couldn't believe what he was seeing, the woman ghost who killed herself hundreds of centuries ago was  
flirting with him! Timothy's blood went ice cold as the ghost approached him, she seemed to have a confused look on her   
face. Timothy's eyes widened as the ghost stretched out a hand towards him, touching his cheek in a tender caress, except  
that the caress felt ice cold to the touch.   
  
The ghost smiled and ran one finger down his cheek to his lips, Timothy started to tremble with fear as he felt  
the ice cold finger tracing his lips. The woman ghost as if sensing his fear smiled at him and placed her finger to her lips,  
making a shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sound.  
  
Timothy looked at her in confusion and gasped as the woman ghost placed both of her hands on Timothy's  
shoulders as she leaned closer to him. Timothy immediately stiffened as the woman ghost's lips touched his. The kiss  
felt cold to the core but it gave Timothy a sensation that he probably wouldn't be able to forget or experience for the  
rest of his life.  
  
All of a sudden, the woman ghost disappeared like a puff of smoke when Timothy realized that someone was  
approaching the well from above. Timothy hoped that it wasn't another "ghostly" surprise.  
  
"Timothy, are you alright down there? I came here to get you out buddy."  
  
"The four hours are up? I thought that I will never get out of here! You won't believe what happened to me in  
here!" exclaimed Timothy.  
  
"I can just imagine." answered Jake, picking up his two way radio to contact Hilde. "Hilde, I'm about to get  
Timothy out. We will back at the safehouse in a couple of minutes.  
  
"Fine, hurry back." said Hilde.  
  
"Timothy, do you have the rope ladder down with you?" asked Jake.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I was about to throw it up at you." answered Timothy, preparing to throw the rope ladder up,   
"Here goes Jake, catch!"  
  
With one throw, Jake managed to catch the rope ladder and secure it at the top. He shined his flash light down  
to the well and saw that Timothy was pale but fine. Jake gave Timothy an encouraging smile and gave him a thumbs up.  
Timothy smiled in return and started to climb up the ladder, what he didn't realize that the lady ghost had reappeared and was  
watching him with a sad and desperate look on her face.  
  
As Timothy reached the top of the well, he heard a soft and pleading voice reach his ears. Jake gave Timothy a  
horrified look, indicating that he was hearing the same thing. Timothy and Jake took a deep shaky breath and looked down  
into the well at the same time.  
  
"Timothy, please don't leave me, I need you." said a soft voice from deep in the dark well. "I need you Timothy,  
don't leave meeeeeeeee!"  
  
Timothy turned to Jake and climbed up the last steps of the ladder as the well started to glow. Jake yanked   
Timothy above ground as fast as he could as the glow rushed up to the surface.   
  
"Timothyyyyyy!" the voice rang out in a loud scream.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" shouted Jake, as he helped Timothy to his feet. Timothy needed no more encouragement  
as he started running after Jake to the safety of the safehouse. He never tought that anything could be so damn spooky!   
Timothy and Jake reached the safehouse in minutes, both of them out of breath.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"What happened out there?" asked a startled Hilde.  
  
"You....you....you wouldn't be...believe what happened out there!" exclaimed a gasping Timothy. "The lady ghost  
at the well got infatuated with me. For Pete's sake! I got kissed by a ghost!"  
  
"What!" exclaimed Hilde.  
  
"You got kissed by a ghost?" asked Jake in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, I got kissed by a ghost! Man I have never experienced something so overwhelming such as a ghost trying  
to make out with you. I'm telling you this place is seriously out of this world or universe."  
  
"Man! Do you remember how that voice sounded? She didn't want you to leave." said Jake.   
  
"She didn't want you to leave?" asked Hilde in a horrified tone.  
  
"No, she didn't. I don't even want to know what would have happened to me if Jake didn't get me out of the well  
in the nick of time."  
  
Hilde sighed, "Well, at least you are safe and our mission is almost over. I can't wait to go back home and be safe."  
  
Timothy gave Hilde a searching look as he watched her turn to the computer. Could she really have someone at her  
home waiting for her? Timothy vowed that as soon as this crazy adventure was over he would find out and try to win her over  
in the process.  
  
Hilde took a deep breath as she realized that another dare was ready for them. She clicked on the blinking icon and  
waited for the worst.  
  
"Dare 4, purple go to the lower parade grounds and await for further instructions. Green will navigate."  
  
"Hilde, you don't have to." said Timothy rushing over to comfort her.  
  
"I will go, no matter how scary it is. I know that I can do this, I have to. It can't be that bad as the Custer House."  
  
Hilde gave Timothy and Jake a brave but stubborn smile. There was no way she was going to give up now and risk  
a "I told you so" by Duo. She adjusted her camera equipment around her and walked to the door, "Talk to me when you're  
ready Jake."  
  
"I got you Hilde." said Jake, turning around to face the computer.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"Jake, I'm near the fort's gate entrance. Tell me where I should go from here."  
  
"It says to make your way to stable # 1 and walk 100 yards north of the stable. Once you walk the 100 yards, you  
should come across the lower parade grounds." answered Jake.  
  
"Thanks, here I go." said Hilde, making her way to stable #1 and to the lower parade grounds beyond. While   
heading for the lower parade grounds, all she could think about was the safety of her home and friends. She wondered if Duo  
was watching her and the group's ordeal. Would he be impressed with her bravery or just ignore it? Would he even care?  
  
Hilde looked up as she made it to stable #1, only a hundred yards to go and she would arrive at her creepy   
destination. She wondered if she would even be able to stay put and keep her sanity if something abnormal happened at the  
lower parade grounds. Hilde raised her chin in stubborn defiance as she continued to walk towards the lower parade grounds,  
nothing, not even a ghost would stop her from proving that she had courage and bravery.  
  
Hilde took a deep breath as she at last found herself in the lower parade grounds. "Well, here it goes, no turning  
back." she thought.  
  
"Jake, I'm at the lower parade grounds, what should I do now." asked Hilde.  
  
"Those who have gone to the lower parade ground early in the morning claim to have seen a lone rider who gallops  
madly across the field and then disappears. There is no clue as to who the man might be but he has been seen there for many  
years. The purpose of your dare is to try to get a gather EMF readings and to see if you could hear or catch a glimpse of the  
rider with the camera equipment." answered Jake.  
  
"I got that. Does it say how long I have to stay out here?" asked Hilde nervously.  
  
"It says you have to do this for 1 hour at least, and Hilde."  
  
"Yes Jake?"  
  
"You have to do this dare in complete radio silence."  
  
"I knew that would be required, that doesn't surprise me." answered Hilde in a sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Hilde walked over to the middle of the lower parade ground and sat down. She took out her EMF reader and   
prepared to take some readings. As she took out her EMF reader, an owl let out a loud sreech and flew high above her in   
persuit of it's night time meal. Hilde shivered and continued to look around her, wondering if anything terrifying was going to   
happen. She knew for certain that she would never forget this experience for years to come, of course that all depended if she  
somehow survived the night.   
  
The wind blew through the short bangs of Hilde's dark hair as she sat around, waiting for something to happen.   
Thirty minutes passed without incident, making Hilde more nervous and anxious. Would it count against her if nothing happened  
on this dare? Hilde shivered with cold and nervous tension, almost wishing for something to happen, so that she could get this  
ordeal over with. Was the ghost just waiting for her to let her guard down so that he could get her when she was at her most  
vulnerable?  
  
Hilde sighed as another 25 minutes passed, 55 minutes had passed without incident, she only had five minutes left  
before she had to start getting back to the safehouse. Just as Hilde took a breath of relief, a sound of rushing hoofbeats reached  
her ears. Hilde stiffened as she heard the hoofbeats and the EMF reader going of like crazy. "This couldn't be happening!"  
thought Hilde in a blind panic.  
  
She turned towards the sound of the hoofbeats and stood up. In the far distance she could see the white wispy figure  
of a lone rider on his horse. Hilde froze in pure terror as she realized that the lone rider and his phantom horse were heading   
right towards her at a blinding speed. Hilde could now see the horse and rider in detail as she opened her mouth to scream, but   
all that came out was a soft gasp. Now the horse was just 30 feet away from her and closing, Hilde opened her mouth again to  
scream and she did so as the horse and rider went right through her body! Hilde felt like she got pierced by a huge iceberg as she  
felt the horse and rider pass through her body and that instant a cloud of blackness overtook her.  
  
"HILDEEEEEEEE!" screamed Jake's and Timothy's voices over the two way radio.   
  
"Hilde, sweetheart, are you okay?" came Timothy's voice.  
  
"Hilde, give us an answer to let us know how you are." urged Jake, "We can't go for you or you will be disqualified."  
  
Hilde woke up a few seconds later in a daze. "What had happened?"  
  
"Jake? Are you there? Can I go back to the safehouse?" asked Hilde  
  
"Hilde, you are okay! Yes, you can come back now, Timothy is beside himself with worry." answered Jake.  
  
"I'm heading back now, you guys won't believe what happened!" exclaimed Hilde.  
  
"Believe me Hilde, we heard everything that happened. We can only imagine how you must have felt." said Jake.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
When Hilde arrived at the safehouse, she was welcomed with fierce comforting hugs from Timothy and Jake. They  
were both relieved that Hilde was safe and not injured.   
  
"You gave us such a scare!" exclaimed Timothy.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was going to happen like that." said Hilde.  
  
"All that matters now is that you are safe." said Jake, noticing that the icon for a new dare was blinking. "You guys,  
ready for another dare?"  
  
"Another one already." asked Hilde nervously, "It's almost two hours till sunrise."  
  
Jake nodded and clicked on the icon:  
  
"Dare # 5, white and purple are to return to the "Custer House" to perform an exorcism. Green will continue to  
navigate."  
  
  
Hilde paled when she heard the voice of the computer announce the next dare. She couldn't believe that she was   
going to have to go to the Custer House again. Timothy tapped Hilde on the shoulder and gave her a hug, "Hilde, you won't be  
going alone this time. I will be there to protect you."  
  
Hilde looked at Timothy, "I know, but the Custer House scares me, I don't think I will be able to stay calm in that  
place. What if something terrible happens to me or you?"  
  
"Nothing will happen, I promised to protect you and that is exactly what I am going to do."  
  
Hilde gave Timothy a small nervous smile and re-adjusted her equipment. She couldn't believe that she was going   
out on another dare after her ordeal at the lower parade ground. She knew that things could get worse if they were not careful  
at the Custer House. Hilde knew from experience that General Custer's ghost was not very friendly. At last Hilde and Timothy  
were ready to head out for the Custer House.  
  
"I'm rooting for you guys." said Jake.  
  
"Thanks buddy, we know that." answered Timothy. "Come on Hilde, let's get this task over with."  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Fifteen minutes passed by when Timothy and Hilde finally reached the Custer House. Timothy gave Hilde an   
encuraging smile and squeezed her hand reassurangly. He picked up his two way radio and informed Jake that they had reached  
the front of the Custer House without incident.  
  
"Good luck guys, thank goodness that we can keep radio contact." said Jake.  
  
Timothy walked into General Custer's room first, just in case anything or anyone alive or dead tried something. Hilde  
was just behind Timothy and she was already feeling the nervous tension that she felt when she was first in the room. It felt like   
it happened a long time ago, but General Custer's ghost brutality was still fresh in her mind. They walked into the middle of the  
room and set the bag down that Timothy was carrying.  
  
Timothy took out his two way radio and contacted Jake, "What exactly are we supposed to do?"  
  
"It says that one of you should spray the holy water around the room while the other says a prayer that will help the  
ghost rest in peace or at least help simmer down the ghost's violent tendencies."  
  
"Alright, I got it." said Timothy.  
  
Timothy turned around to Hilde and told her what they were going to do. Hilde nodded nervously and grabbed the  
prayer book. She gave Timothy the thumbs up sign, indicating that she was ready. Timothy gave her a bright smile and started  
to spray the holy water around the room, while Hilde started to read the prayer.  
  
Five minutes after they started their task, Hilde started to feel the room go cold, she knew deep down in her soul that  
they were in for it. General Custer's ghost was not happy and he was going to show it. Hilde walked over to Timothy and linked  
her arm with his. She looked into his face and told him that General Custer was going to make his appearance.  
  
"It's not going to be very pleasant, I can feel it."  
  
"Come on, let's get this over with." said Timothy.  
  
Hilde nodded and continued to read while Timothy looked around spraying the holy water around the room. Just as  
he was about to spray the bed, the General Custer's ghost appeared and saluted them with an angry sneer. Hilde snuggled   
closer to Timothy in fear, while still reading from the prayer book. Timothy sprayed the holy water in the ghost's direction, which  
only made the ghost angry.   
  
All of a sudden, Hilde saw a drawer from a broken down cabinet come loose and hurled at them. Hilde screamed  
in terror and ducked, narrowly avoiding the drawer. Timothy placed himself in front of her and sprayed the holy water at the   
drawer and Hilde continued to read from the prayer book.  
  
The ghost roared angrily and all of a sudden, Timothy was lifted from the ground and thrown across the room. Hilde  
screamed and rushed over to him. Timothy got up and grabbed Hilde, sheltering her in his arms as he was suddenly hit in the   
back by a chair. He grunted and with one hand continued to spray the holy water around the room.  
  
"You guys! Finish reading from the prayer book and then you guys can come back to the safehouse!" screamed  
Jake in concern.  
  
Hilde started to read the book again when Timothy started to choke. Horrified, Hilde turned around and saw that  
Timothy was going white from the lack of oxygen. Hilde grabbed the holy water and sprayed the it around Timothy's neck, the  
ghost roared angrily and let go. Timothy gasped and Hilde hugged him protectively as she finished reading the last sentence of   
the prayer.   
  
"Come on Timothy, we have to get out of here." said Hilde.  
  
Timothy nodded and grabbed Hilde's hand, rushing her out of the room . As soon as they were out of the room, the  
door to General Custer's room exploded. Hilde screamed and Timothy just picked her up in his arms, running faster than he   
ever done in his life to the safety of the safe house.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Jake rushed over to them as soon as they made it to the safehouse. He hugged the both of them and looked over   
the both of them with concern.  
  
"Are you guys alright?"  
  
Hilde nodded and sat down on her cot. Timothy walked over to the computer and clicked on the blinking icon.  
There could not be another dare this close to the morning, could there? Hilde looked at Jake and Jake shrugged. All three  
looked at each other when the computer announced there next task.  
  
"Congratulations, you have survived MTVs Fear. You must all go to the wooden steps in front of shack #13 and  
retrieve your money."  
  
Hilde jumped up in excitement and hugged Jake and Timothy. She couldn't believe that they had made it through!  
They all looked at each other and quickly rushed to the door on their way to shack #13, no one was going to stop them from  
getting their hard earned money.  
  
Timothy and Jake pried open the wooden boards and took out the big bag of money. Jake jumped in the air in   
truimph as the first light of the morning shown through the sky. Hilde, Jake, and Timothy looked at each other and hugged,  
jumping around and shouting in truimph.   
  
"We made it! We can now go home!" shouted Hilde.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Duo stared at the tv and sighed, he looked up at his group of friends and in that moment he decided to go pick up  
Hilde and try to win her trust and love back. No one was going to take Hilde away from him, he will beat up Timothy if had to  
get Hilde back.  
  
"Duo." said Quatre, "Please don't do anything rash."  
  
Duo just stared at Quatre for a moment and ran out of the house without another word. He was going to go pick  
up his goddess of death.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Finished another Chapter! More soon! Please review! 


	7. Home at Last

Title: The Ghosts of Fort Riley  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW or MTVs Fear.  
  
****Home at Last****  
  
Hilde heaved a sigh of relief as she finished packing all of her clothes and accessories into her two suitcases. She   
couldn't believe that she survived MTVs Fear. She wondered what Duo must be thinking now that she had proven her bravery  
and guts. "Probably surprised that quiet, nervous little me stuck to her guns and saw the investigation of Fort Riley through."  
thought Hilde smugly.  
  
Just as she closed the locks on her suitcases, someone knocked on the door, interrupting her thoughts. Hilde looked  
up and rushed to the door.   
  
"Who is it?" asked Hilde through the door.  
  
"It's me, Timothy."  
  
"Timothy! What are you doing here?" asked Hilde.  
  
"I came here to tell you that the taxi is here to pick us up for our ride to the airport."  
  
"Okay, I'm ready to go. Did Jake leave already?" asked Hilde  
  
"No, he is leaving with us to the airport, he is waiting for us down at the lobby." answered Timothy.  
  
"I still can't believe that our ordeal is really over, it seems that it was all a dream." said Hilde.  
  
"I know what you mean." said Timothy, "Come on let's go down to the lobby before Jake starts to worry."  
  
He gave Hilde a smile and bent down to pick up her luggage. He stepped aside to let her by and closed the door  
for her. Hilde looked at Timothy curiously, she wondered what was wrong with him. He sure was acting kind of funny and   
maybe just a little bit nervous. But before Hilde could ask what was wrong with him, they had already reached the lobby  
and climbed into the taxi with Jake, heading for the airport.  
  
"Once we reach the airport, I will board a plane that will leave me in San Antonio, Texas. I can't wait to go home  
and see my family again. I want to be as far away from Fort Riley as possible and regain my sanity from the crazy adventure  
we had." said Jake.  
  
Hilde gave Jake a teasing look, "Isn't it true that Our Lady Of The Lake University is haunted?"  
  
Jake gave Hilde a mock glare, "Well, at least over there, I didn't get attacked or forced to stay in a place that gave  
me the creeps."  
  
"You were never forced to complete a dare Jake, that was your own choosing." stated Timothy.  
  
"Timothy and I will board a plane to Boston and from there I will board a shuttle that will take me to L2." said  
Hilde. "Even I need to regain my sanity, thank the Lord I'm on vacation."  
  
"You're from L2?" asked Timothy  
  
"Yep, I have a roommate at our house there and we both run a salvage yard." answered Hilde  
  
"You run a salvage yard?" asked Jake.  
  
"Is that so hard to believe?" asked Hilde, "I can fix a car, shuttle, or mobile suit like any man."  
  
"He didn't mean to offend you Hilde. It's just amazing that's all." said Timothy, "So, is this roommate of yours  
as beautiful as you are?"  
  
"My roommate is not a girl by any means, Timothy. My roommate's name is Duo Maxwell, he used to be a   
gundam pilot."  
  
"Your roommate is a gundam pilot? That's pretty cool!" exclaimed Jake.  
  
"Anything going on between you two?" asked Timothy, tensing immediately.  
  
"No, of course not. He is my best friend." said Hilde, amused and a little sad.  
  
Timothy stared at Hilde with obvious relief. So she was free to be persued! What a fool this Duo must be to not  
recognize what a brilliant and sweet girl Hilde is. Timothy leaned a little closer to Hilde and gave her a possesive hug, how   
much he was going to enjoy winning her love.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Duo grinded his teeth in impatience as he at last parked his car in the Kansas airport parking lot. He hoped that  
he wasn't too late to pick up Hilde. He didn't want her to be in Timothy's company any longer than was necessary, he didn't  
want Hilde to fall in love with Timothy.  
  
He ran to the airport's waiting area where it was packed with passengers and people waiting for their loved ones.  
Duo looked around and spotted an airport worker giving directions to a family going to Michigan.   
  
"Hello, excuse me. Do you know where the people from Fear are supposed to board the plane?" asked Duo in  
a barely restrained voice.  
  
"Yes, of course sir. Are you going to pick up one of the people in the group?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I'm here to pick up my girl Hilde." answered Duo.  
  
"Alright, they should be appearing down that hall within a couple of minutes." said the airport attendant, pointing  
down the hall to the far right.  
  
"Thanks lady." said Duo, rushing down the hall to greet Hilde. Duo gasped as soon as he ran down the hall. The  
scene that greeted his eyes made him see red.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
The sight that greeted Duo down the hall made his blood boil with barely controlled jealousy. NO one should  
touch and talk to Hilde like that except him!   
  
"Hilde, something happened while we were investigating Fort Riley." Timothy was saying, "I know I shouldn't  
be telling you this right now, but I can't hold this any longer. Hilde, I fell in love with you since the first time I saw you talking  
with Sasha. I don't know there is something about you that made me fall in love with you, your bravery, your beautiful face,  
and your kindness towards others. I couldn't help falling in love with you."   
  
Hilde stared at Timothy in total shock, she suspected that Timothy might like her, but she didn't expect for him   
to confess to her that he loved her! Hilde placed her hand over her chest and continued to stare at Timothy in confusion.  
  
"You are in love with me?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, and seeing your courage at the face of great terror made me fall more in love with you." said Timothy  
in a rush. "Please tell me that it is not too late for me to win your affections."  
  
"Timothy, I can't tell you anything right now. When you told me that you had something to tell me, I didn't   
expect this!"  
  
"You guys, I don't think this is the time to confess whatever you guys are feeling. We are each going to miss   
are flights if keep standing around." interrupted Jake.  
  
"Will you wait a minute!" retorted Timothy, turning around to talk to Hilde. "You are free for me to love you?"  
  
Hilde stared at Timothy with conflicting emotions. She liked him alot, but she knew that she would never love  
him. She had given her heart away to someone who would probably never love her in return. Hilde stared at Timothy with  
heartbroken sympathy. She could never give Timothy false hope, she knew very well how it felt to hope and then have your  
hopes stomped down.   
  
Hilde was about to open her mouth to tell him that they should probably stay friends when Timothy leaned his head  
down and gave her a gentle but passionate kiss. Hilde gasped in surprise, instinctively opening her mouth. Timothy took that   
as an invation and gently rubbed his tongue against Hilde's.  
  
"You guys watch out!" shouted Jake, when he spotted a very angry Duo rushing towards Hilde and Timothy.  
  
"What the he.....uh!" groaned Timothy as Duo's punch hit him on the cheek. Hilde screached and immediately  
stepped back.  
  
Timothy looked up and glared at Duo. Just who did he think he was! Timothy rubbed his cheek and rushed to   
Duo. Duo was more than ready and gave Timothy a hard kick to the stomach, forcing Timothy to gasp in pain.   
  
"STOP IT!" shouted Hilde as she saw Timothy give Duo a punch in the cheek, giving Duo a split cut on his lip and  
a bruised cheek.  
  
Both boys stopped fighting and stared at Hilde in surprise, as if they had forgotten that she was there. Hilde was  
staring at the both of them with such freezing scorn that made them forget about their fight.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing here! You are making a fool of me and yourself ! How could you, you big self absorved  
big jerk!" shouted Hilde in great anger.  
  
"Hilde, I didn't...I came here to pick you up and surprise you!" shouted Duo.  
  
"Surprise me! SURPRISE ME!" shouted Hilde, her voice rising. "Is this the surprise you had planned for me!"  
  
"No damn it to hell, I came here because I love you!" shouted Duo.  
  
Timothy stared at Duo in rising anger, "You think Hilde is going to love you, you insensitive jackass!"  
  
Duo turned to Timothy, "I would suggest to shut your foul stinking trap if you know what's good for you!"  
  
"I love Hilde and I can win her heart better than you can!" snapped Timothy.  
  
"MY GOD! WILL YOU TWO STOP IT THIS SECOND!" shouted Hilde.  
  
Duo and Timothy turned around to stare at Hilde. She looked like she didn't love either one of them right now by  
the look on her face. Jake walked over to Hilde and place a calm hand on her shoulder.   
  
Hilde turned to Timothy and stared at him with mixed anger and heartbreaking sympathy. At that moment Timothy  
realized that Hilde would never love him. He had lost her before he even had the chance to win her heart, maybe he never had  
a chance at all.   
  
"Timothy, I value your friendship, but I can never love you. I'm really sorry about that." said Hilde in an angrily  
firm voice, turning to Duo in fierce anger.  
  
"And you, you big egotistical jerk! What gives you the right to come all the way over to pick a fight and immediately  
assume that I would go to you without a second thought! I have loved you since the first time I saw you and all that you ever  
showed me was brotherly affection! Right now I'm so pissed off at you that I can't think straight! I don't want to be near the   
both of you right now!" said Hilde in angry voice at last bursting into tears as she turned and ran outside to the parking lot. Duo  
rushed after Hilde, forgetting about Timothy and Jake.   
  
Timothy was about to go after them when he was stopped by Jake. Jake shook his head and kept a firm hand at   
Timothy's shoulder. "No, Timothy. I know that you know that Hilde would never love you the way that she loves Duo. I think   
that they should solve this problem for themselves."  
  
Timothy nodded in understanding and sighed, maybe he was destined to never win a woman's love. He smiled at   
Jake and bent down to pick up his back pack. "I need time to think and get my perspectives in order."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Hilde ran with tears rushing down her cheeks as she heard Duo running in close persuit. She ran even faster but she  
knew it would be no use trying to outrun the god of death. Within seconds Duo had her in his arms, Hilde struggled against his  
strong grip on her and at last she gave up.  
  
Duo just picked her up in his arms and carried her to his car. He placed her inside the Jaguar's comfortable   
passenger seat and quietly started the car. He looked over at Hilde and he backed out of the parking lot, "Hilde I...."  
  
"I'm not speaking to you right now!" Hilde snapped.  
  
Duo closed his mouth and drove towards the highway, heading for a private airfield that had a private shuttle waiting  
for them, courtesy of Quatre. Duo snuck glances at Hilde and he knew better than to try to speak to her when she was in a   
foul mood. He sighed as he saw the private airfield up ahead, if no problems arose, they could be back on L2 within 5 hours.  
  
Hilde looked at Duo when she saw the airfield up ahead. What could the braided baka be up to? She opened her  
mouth to ask where they were going when she remembered that she wasn't speaking to him. As if Duo could read her mind, he  
turned around to look at her and said, "Quatre booked us a private shuttle for L2. We should be home in 5 hours at the most."  
  
Hilde just glared at Duo and turned to look out the window. She knew she couldn't take this anymore, as soon as  
she returned to the house on L2 she was going to find a permanent place to stay on earth. Preferably a place near the MIT   
campus, maybe that way she could get over him. She remembered when Duo shouted that he loved her, but she wouldn't take  
any chances. What if Duo didn't mean what he said and only said that he loved her in the heat of the moment?  
  
Duo parked the Jaguar in front of the shuttle and opened Hilde's door. Hilde ignored Duo's helping hand and got  
out herself. She greeted the shuttle's crew and settled herself inside. Duo sighed and followed her inside, he wondered how   
long Hilde was going to ignore him, he had never seen her this mad before.   
  
Duo sat next to Hilde as the shuttle took off 10 minutes later. He turned around to look at her and grabbed Hilde's  
hand firmly when she tried to snatch it away.   
  
"Hilde, please talk to me." Duo pleaded.   
  
"I can't. I'm too mad right now." said Hilde curtly.  
  
"Hilde, I'm sorry I acted like a jerk back there, but I couldn't help it. I love you too much to let you go."  
  
Hilde scoofed, "You? You honestly love me? I don't believe you Duo! You think apologizing will make things   
better between us? Since the day I've met you all you ever shown me was brotherly affection and all of a sudden you pay   
attention to me! How am I supposed to act Duo. You expect me to throw myself at your feet and thank my lucky stars that  
you finally noticed that I'm alive?"  
  
Duo flinched and let go of Hilde's hand, "I admit that I had acted like a jerk Hilde, I won't deny that. But I know  
that I really love you. I was just afraid to admit it."  
  
Hilde looked at Duo in disbelief, did he really expect for her to fall for that? She sighed and got up. Hilde walked  
over to a private bedroom and turned to stare at Duo.  
  
"As soon as we arrive on L2, I'm going to gather all of my belongings and move out. I can't stand this uncertainty  
any longer. I love you Duo, but right now I can't believe that you love me." With that Hilde opened the door to the bedroom  
and stepped inside, locking the door behind her.  
  
Duo stared at her dumbfounded and he quietly walked into his own bedroom, hoping that by the time they got  
home, that he would be able to find some way to win Hilde back.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Duo and Hilde arrived on L2 around 8:30 pm, it was already 10:00 in the evening when they finally made it to  
the house. Hilde sighed and placed her purse on the kitchen table and turned to Duo.  
  
"What about my luggage?" she asked.  
  
"I will take care of that right away." said Duo as he walked into the living room, to make a call to the airlines about  
Hilde's luggage.  
  
Hilde sighed and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She quickly took off her coat and went into the shower to   
bathe and prepare herself to go to bed. She really didn't want to move out, she loved this house and the memories that went   
along with it. Hilde got out of the shower a few minutes later and dressed in her favorite saphire blue tank top and boxers, fell  
deep asleep.   
  
Duo woke up to hearing someone moaning and screaming in terror as if a ghost was coming after them. It took   
Duo a few seconds to realize that Hilde was probably having a nightmare. Without a second thought, Duo rushed out of bed  
and burst into Hilde's room.  
  
"Hilde, Hilde!" exclaimed Duo with concern, "Wake up!"  
  
Hilde moaned as she continued to see General Custer's ghost soming after her. She shivered in pure terror as she  
saw Custer's furious face come near her own. "Please don't hurt me! Please, I'm not here to harm you! Duo! Duo, save me!  
Duo, I need you!"  
  
"Hilde, wake up! It's only a nightmare!" shouted Duo, shaking Hilde gently.  
  
Hilde struggled against Duo, still trapped in her terrifying nightmare. It took her several seconds to realize that Duo  
was in her bed wearing nothing but his boxers. Hilde whimpered and snuggled closer in Duo's arms where she felt safe and  
secure.  
  
"Don't worry Hilde, it was only a nightmare. I'm here, I will protect you." soothed Duo, rubbing his hands against  
Hilde's back.  
  
"Duo." whimpered Hilde, placing soft kisses along Duo's neck and shoulders. Duo growled and tightened his arms  
around Hilde's body, Hilde was driving him to the brink of insanty with her innocent kisses.  
  
"Hilde, I don't think that is such a good idea. I won't be able to control myself if you continue to kiss me like that  
baby." said Duo, kissing Hilde on the forehead.  
  
"Duo, I love you. Please say that you love me." pleaded Hilde in desperation.  
  
"Aw, Hilde of course I love you, I realized that I loved you when you almost lost your life getting that disk for us."  
  
Hilde looked at Duo with tears in her eyes, she gave Duo a tired and loving smile and snuggled even closer to him,  
she gently grabbed Duo's face and kissed him gently on the lips. She rang her tongue along the seam of his lips and whimpered  
when she felt Duo open his mouth for her. Hilde moaned in response and shyly rubbed her tongue against Duo in a slow sensous  
dance that made them both gasp for breath. Duo moaned and gently tore his lips away from Hilde, he gently traced his finger  
along Hilde's smooth cheek and smiled tenderly at her.  
  
"I love you Hilde, you never will have to prove yourself for me." and with that Duo dragged Hilde on top of him  
and they both fell deep asleep together, dreaming dreams that only people who truly loved each other shared.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
End of this Chapter and story!  
  
Did you like it? Please let me know!  
  
Yay! I finished a story for the first time! 


End file.
